As wireless networks become increasingly prevalent, many users expect their mobile devices to seamlessly connect to available wireless networks. Users want to be able to boot up their laptop or swipe into their smartphone and find that their device is already connected to the nearest source of Internet. To accommodate this desire, many mobile devices send out constant probes to determine if any wireless networks that the device has previously accessed are within range. These probes include the name of the wireless network being sought. Unfortunately, this behavior poses a security problem. For example, by constantly sending out probes with the names of different previously accessed networks, a device is also constantly broadcasting information about itself and its owner. An attacker monitoring wireless probes can learn what coffee shops, offices, hotels, airports, and other locations a user frequents. The attacker can then use this information for a variety of malicious purposes, including social engineering.
Traditional systems for guarding against the problems raised by indiscriminate wireless probes may disable the wireless probe functionality entirely. However, this may result in a diminished user experience as the device may no longer connect automatically and seamlessly to previously accessed wireless networks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for securing computing devices that attempt to send wireless probe packets.